Il n'est point de haine implacable, sauf en amour
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Terry Boot aime tout et Théodore Nott haie la majorité des choses qui l'entoure, y compris Terry, surtout Terry. C'est un fait. C'est une constatation. Et c'est immuable, gravé dans la pierre. Non ?
1. Chapter 1

Théodore Nott détestait beaucoup de choses.

Il détestait sa maison. Il se savait destiné à Serpentard, il était doté de toute la ruse et de l'intelligence qu'il fallait pour y aller, mais il ne supportait pas la puérilité de ses camarades qui pensaient que Serpentard rimait avec harcèlement des autres maisons. Pure perte de temps de l'avis de Théodore. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à aller les provoquer.

Il détestait les cours qu'on lui proposait. Théodore était un surdoué, ils étaient tous bien en-dessous de son niveau mais comme sauter une classe ne se faisait pas à Poudlard il s'était résolut à passer sept année à faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce que ses professeurs lui expliquait.

Il détestait Rogue. Beaucoup étaient surpris par l'hostilité que Théodore manifestait en présence de son directeur de maison. Après tout ce dernier faisait tout pour favoriser ses élèves et les quelques fois où il l'avait surpris à roder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, il n'avait absolument rien objecté. Et c'était bien pour ça que Théodore ne l'aimait pas. Ce stupide favoritisme lui faisait honte, il était peut-être un Serpentard mais il s'assurait toujours de suivre scrupuleusement le code d'honneur et d'égalité qu'il s'était fixé et qui gardait le blason de sa famille intacte. Les manigances de Rogue affectaient furieusement sa fierté.

Il détestait les fêtes. Avec une mention spéciale pour Noël qu'il jugeait écœurante de bon sentiments et de chants mièvres. La St-Valentin ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus. Il n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui partager l'euphorie de cette période mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Les filles de Poudlard était toutes si...Ridicules, idiotes, superficielles et il en passait...Les rares qui méritaient son attention – exceptées les Serdaigles mais elles n'étaient pas toutes très fines, regardez Marietta Edgecombe - se réduisaient au nombre de deux : Hermione Granger – la seule qui se hissait à son niveau - et Daphné Greengrass. Cette dernière était une des seules élèves qu'il supportait.

Car il détestait la quasi-totalité de ses camarades de maison. A commencer par Draco Malfoy, ce crétin peroxydé et imbu de lui-même. Crabe et Goyle ne valaient pas mieux, Marcus Flint n'était qu'une brute et Pansy Parkinson une écervelée qui se traînait au pied de Malfoy. Son unique amie était donc Daphné Greengrass avec laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier et se moquer de leurs semblables. Il y avait Blaise Zabini aussi, un grand type mat de peau d'un naturel paisible et aimable, son partenaire habituel en potions. Mais le reste de la populace poudlardienne pouvait aller voir ailleurs si il y était.

Il détestait aussi les plats épicés, la bruine, les voyages en barque sur le lac, les hiboux doté d'une mauvaise coordination, la fumée qui ne manquait pas de l'étouffer à chaque cours de divination, les sucreries de Honeyduke, la Biérraubeurre, les Nifleurs,...

Et pour finir, il haïssait les gens qui adorait tout.

Il haïssait donc Terry Boot. Terry Boot qui clamait sa fierté d'appartenir à Serdaigle. Terry Boot qui s'extasiait à chaque cours, à chaque nouveau sortilège, à chaque nouvelle potion comme si c'était la toute nouvelle merveille du monde. Terry Boot qui tentait même d'être gentil avec Rogue en lui offrant des chocolats à chaque Noël, comme à tout le reste du corps enseignants. Terry Boot qui participait à la chorale rien que pour fredonner les chants de Noël dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. Terry Boot qui passait toutes ses St-Valentin en solitaire mais s'obstinait à offrir des cadeaux à tout ses amis et à porter du rose, du rose, du rose...Terry Boot qui appréciait, ou s'évertuait à apprécier, tous les élèves de toutes les maisons. Terry Boot qui était apprécié par tous les élèves de toutes les maisons. Ou du moins ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas n'osaient pas le chercher, les amis de Terry étant nombreux et leurs représailles sûrement terribles. Terry Boot qui raffolait de tous les plats qu'on lui proposait, courait sous la pluie en chantant une certaine chanson moldu qui s'intitulait « Singin' in the rain », plongeait dans l'eau fraîche du lac dès que les beaux jours pointaient leur nez, portait un amour sans borne à toutes les créatures qu'il rencontrait, s'enivrait des encens qui brulaient dans la salle de Trelawney, suçotait des patacitrouilles et des plumes en sucre en permanence, dégustait ses Biérraubeurre avec délectation...

Terry Boot qu'il haïssait donc pour toutes ces petites choses qui le composait et qui le rendait si attrayant aux yeux de tous. Il le haïssait car il représentait tout ce qu'il méprisait, tout ce qu'il considérait comme futile et puérile. Il le haïssait car il n'avait jamais cessé de le considérer comme un être extraordinaire alors que tous le monde l'évitait. Il le haïssait car Terry trouvait tout le monde extraordinaire et que Théodore aurait aimé être le seul à mériter ce titre. Il le haïssait car quand Terry était dans le coin il devenait aussi stupide que tous ces gens qu'il jugeait pathétique avec leurs démonstrations d'affections gratuite et leurs sentiments qui brouillaient leur logique. Il haïssait Terry et ses grands yeux bleus remplis de joie, ses sourires qui le faisait rougir sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ses rires qui le faisait sourire sans raison et dont la mélodie résonnait dans sa tête comme la plus belle chanson du monde.

Oui Théodore haïssait Terry car il était son exact opposé et qu'il provoquait chez lui des réactions qui le faisait mourir de honte. Il le haïssait car il parvenait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il le haïssait car il lui parlait comme si ils étaient des amis de toujours. Il le haïssait car il lui prenait la main sans aucune gêne, sans aucune peur et que de cette façon il éveillait une foule de sentiments chez Théodore.

Il haïssait Terry c'était indéniable. Alors pourquoi l'embrassait-il ici, sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, comme si sa vie en dépendait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une fois Théodore s'ennuyait à en périr...

Les entraînements qui précédaient l'examen de transplanage étaient tout bonnement inutiles pour lui. Il maîtrisait cette faculté depuis ses onze ans, son père l'ayant fait pratiquer tout l'été avant son entrée a Poudlard. Il ne s'était jamais trop éloigné du nid familial et sa famille s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité, à juste titre d'ailleurs vu qu'il était fils d'un mangemort. N'importe qui, même les obscurs alliés de son géniteur, aurait put s'en prendre a lui pour une quelconque raison. Fils prodigue, unique et chéri il aurait constitué un parfait otage. C'est pour cela qu'il avait suivit les enseignements de son père, maîtrisant très tôt une indispensable technique de fuite. Il haissait la fuite par ailleurs, lui qui était tellement porté sur la dignité ne se voyait pas prendre la poudre d'escampette à la moindre difficultés.

Mais au vu du climat actuel qui régnait sur le monde sorcier, son père ne s'était pas montré trop prudent. Depuis l'annonce officielle du retour du plus grand mage noir de ces derniers siècles, la communauté sorcière s'affolait et les nobles et pures familles de sorciers faisaient l'objet d'une suspicion bien justifiée. Et il y avait la menace interne bien sûr, celle qui suintait du sombre seigneur qui avait repris sa place parmi ses fidèles, le père de Théodore donc. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'à la moindre contrariété il pouvait tomber entre les griffes de cette créature qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et qui n'hésiterais pas à se servir de lui pour briser son père.

Mais lui n'avait rien promis au seigneur des ténèbres, il ne l'avait jamais considéré avec déférence et , plus important encore, ce dernier n'avait pas encore de jouet susceptible d'entretenir une quelconque emprise sentimentale sur lui. Son père, il n'en avait que faire. Il haissait son père depuis les premières lueurs de compréhension qui avait traversé son encore enfantin cerveau et lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'être méprisable, servile et malsain qui lui tenait lieu de parent. Sa mère aurait sans doute put le faire courber devant la volonté du mage noir si seulement elle était encore de ce monde.

Non, Théodore ne pouvait être manipulé tant que le sombre seigneur n'aurait pas mis le doigt sur le seul et unique objet de ses désirs et de ses pensées.

-Prenez place dans le cerceau, cria l'examinateur.

Théodore avança son grande conviction, avec une nonchalance qui fit lever les yeux au ciel a Daphné. Cette dernière s'était positionné dans le cercle à sa gauche et attendait le signal avec impatience. Il savait qu'elle avait autant hâte de finir ces cours que lui. Pas qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement l'art du transplanage, loin de là. Mais Tracey lui lançait des regards de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle et Théodore se remémora d'une quelconque histoire de rendez-vous amoureux. Il y a quelques temps encore l'excitation que ce type d'évènement entraînaient lui aurait parut démesuré et parfaitement illogique. Mais il comprenait à présent parfaitement l'envie qui tenaillait Daphné car la même émotion le poussa à jeter un coup d'œil sur sa droite, vers l'objet de ses désirs et de ses pensées.

Se tenant bien droit dans son cerceau, attendant patiemment les consignes avec candeur et impatience comme toujours. Le sourire qui étirait son visage en fit s'épanouir un similaire sur ses propres lèvres. Il doutait que le seigneur des ténèbres découvre sa seule source de bonheur, ils étaient bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, Il ne pourrait jamais faire le lien entre eux, jamais associer deux êtres aussi éloignés de par leur caractères ou même leur maison.

Et pourtant...Pourtant le risque persistait. Théodore était brillant et il servirait Ses intérêts à la perfection si Il trouvait la clé pour le faire obéir. Et si la guerre se prolongeait ou si il la remportait il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il mette le doigt sur son unique faiblesse.

-Fixez résolument votre esprit sur la destination souhaitée.

Un soupir mi-exaspéré mi-résolut franchit ses lèvres. Il aurait tant voulut pouvoir quitter ce stupide et inutile cours et que tout les deux aillent se cacher dans un coin, n'importe ou pourvut qu'ils soient seuls au monde. Il aurait voulut prolonger les baisers, accentuer les caresses, faire naître de nouveaux soupirs et de nouvelles promesses tant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps.

Ils avaient longtemps parlés de projet de fuite, de partir loin, très loin à l'étranger. Peut-être aux États-Unis ou même en Asie. Là ou la population magique serait assez puissante et dense pour leur assurer sécurité durant quelques temps. Il aurait été si facile de tout abandonner pour préserver ce qu'ils avaient. Cela aurait été si lâche et égoïste aussi. Mais c'étaient ses deux atouts qui leur faisaient défauts. L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils ne pourraient tourner le dos à ce qui demeurerait ici. L'autre ne parviendrait jamais à vivre en toute insouciance et a profiter de leur liberté en sachant ses amis et sa famille au coeur de la guerre. Et n'aurait plus aucune raison de partir si l'autre ne venait pas. Alors ils devaient faire front ensemble. Se cacher tout en restant soudés. Et Théodore tiendrait.

La seule destination qu'il souhaitait était ce point d'ancrage qu'il avait établit pour parvenir a faire face à toute la misère et le non-sens de sa vie.

-Concentrez votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper.

Il s'était souvent demander ce qu'il voudrait occuper plus tard, ce qu'il voudrait acquérir pour se sentir important. Son père avait toujours certifié qu'un homme de son rang n'avait besoin que de se tailler sa part au ministère et auprès du seigneur des ténèbres et d'établir un vaste domaine pour être reconnu. C'étaient là les plus nobles et enviées des choses qui lui permettraient de prouver au monde que son existence était importante, sans égale, supérieure à celle des autres.

Mais quand il se perdait dans les bras de l'autre, lorsqu'il sentait ses bras enserrer sa taille ou son cou, lorsqu'il se lovait dans les creux de son corps et qu'ils demeuraient confondus, entremêlés l'un en l'autre, il savait que le seul espace essentiel et vitale à occuper en ce monde, le seul ou son existence prenait tout son sens et qu'il se sentait désiré et reconnu comme un être unique était l'espace de ses bras.

-Tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision !

Théodore obéit machinalement aux instructions. Il n'y avait pas qu'en transplanage qu'il avait trouvé le sentier qui lui permettait de fendre le néant pour rejoindre le tout. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il s'était décidé sur son ultime et unique destination, déterminé jusqu'au bout à ne jamais s'écarter de la voie qui l'avait un jour mené à ce lieu divin, seul endroit et seul concept qui échappait à sa compréhension et a sa logique. Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais comment un seul être pouvait tenir son monde entier au creux de ses mains et c'était une bonne chose car il se lassait trop vite de qu'il comprenait.

-Pour vous aider vous pouvez visualiser cette destination et en faire votre plus grand désir. Assimilez cet endroit à la source de tous vos espoirs et de tous vos rêves.

_Mon plus grand désir..._

Théodore n'avait eut qu'à y songer pour être aspirer dans ce tourbillon chaotique propre au transplanage. La sensation s'était faite moins désagréable avec le temps mais l'arrivée le soulagea néanmoins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le-dit point d'arrivé. Ces années de pratique et de réussite l'avait rendue trop sûr de lui et tout confiant qu'il était il pensait s'être naturellement matérialisé dans le cerceau en face de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux devant ces deux grands orbes bleus qu'il connaissait parfaitement, de leur dégradé azuré jusqu'aux infimes tâches noisettes qui les sillonnaient. Le sourire qui avait momentanément disparut de son visage fut de retour en l'espace d'une seconde, plus malicieux que jamais.

-Mon plus grand désir c'est ça ? Eh bien, merci. Ça me flattes beaucoup.

Des dizaines de regards et de sourires hilares, choqués et mêmes méprisants étaient braqués sur les corps de Théodore Nott et de Terry Boot qui étaient contraints de se coller l'un à l'autre pour tenir à deux dans le petit cerceau. Le Serpentard entendit le rire discret de Daphné ainsi que celui plus rauque de Tracey dans son dos et nota les gloussements que Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil et Su Li, camarades de maison de Terry, dissimulaient avec peine.

Son regard froid et pénétrant balaya la foule d'élèves, dissuadant quiconque de lui faire la moindre réflexion. Mais sa colère déclina nettement alors que Terry se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et venait lui cueillir sa joue pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

-Pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit tes étonnants talents de transplanage pour faire meilleur usage du temps qu'il nous reste ? , lui intima-t-il chaudement.

Théodore eut un petit rire amusé, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Terry, la bouche entrouverte de Terry, les doigts caressants de Terry, les yeux langoureux de Terry et la promesse d'amour qu'il lisait en eux.

-Je suppose que je peux partager les avantages de mes nombreux dons avec vous dans la mesure ou je reçois une juste récompense, le taquina Théodore en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

-Comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui va suivre une fois hors de cette salle, lui reprocha Terry avec une moue mutine.

Et, dans un tourbillon chaotique et lumineux, ils abandonnèrent, pour un moment seulement, tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre et la promesse de bonheur qui allait de pair. Parce qu'ils étaient encore là, entiers, uniques et aimants, pour en profiter pleinement.


End file.
